


A Punishment

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King frowned after he opened a door. He viewed a boy wincing and walking out of the chamber filled with light. ''Talk during lessons again and you will suffer all day instead of for a few hours.'' The Sewer King watched as tears ran down the boy's face. He continued to frown while the boy ran to a girl. He approached them before the girl tried to comfort the boy.





	A Punishment

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

The Sewer King frowned after he opened a door. He viewed a boy wincing and walking out of the chamber filled with light. ''Talk during lessons again and you will suffer all day instead of for a few hours.'' The Sewer King watched as tears ran down the boy's face. He continued to frown while the boy ran to a girl. He approached them before the girl tried to comfort the boy.

''Children should be seen and not heard,'' the Sewer King said. His eyes settled on a few other children. *Always the same punishments. Putting children in a chamber filled with light. Holding them above my hungry pets.* He glanced at two alligators by his throne. *A different punishment.*

The Sewer King abandoned the children. *A different punishment. A different punishment.* He entered another chamber and saw a piano. After approaching the piano, he sat by it. *A different punishment. A different punishment.* He began to perform.

After a few minutes, the Sewer King looked back. His eyes widened the minute many children appeared. He viewed them tilting their heads due to curiosity. The Sewer King turned to the piano and continued to perform. He began to sing. There was one occasional smile and many tears.

The Sewer King began to turn to the children. He saw their wide eyes as he continued to sing.

Another smile formed. The Sewer King viewed the children wincing during his various vocals. The perfect punishment.

 

THE END


End file.
